Una's Collection Of Get Backers Songs
by Yuna The Dragon Goddess
Summary: This is a collection of songs that I changed the words to to make then fit the characters. Enjoy!
1. Inroduction

Una's Collection Of Get Backers Songs 

**Disclaimer's Note: I of these songs have notes on who originally sung them. I just messed around with the words. **

**Author's Note: I just been nominated for "evil". My best friend inspired me to write song parodies. **

**P.S.: Please go to the next chapter to excess the songs! Thank You! **


	2. Knife Doctor

_KNIFE DOCTOR (Originally called Witch Doctor)_

_DAVID SEVILLE_

_(Ross Bagdaserian, Jr) Parody by Tina Himestein _

**Note: This song is a lesson for all of those Akabane Fan Girls. If you ever meet him, don't tell him so. **

I told the knife doctor

I was in love with him

I told the knife doctor

I was in love with him

And then the knife doctor

He told me what to do

He said that

Ooo eee,ooo ow ow ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee ooo ow ow ting tang

Walla walla bing bang...

Ooo eee ,ooo ow ow ting tang

Walla walla ,bing bang

Ooo eee ooo ow ow ting tang

Walla walla bing bang

I told the knife doctor

He didn't love me true

The knife doctor told me that

I wasn't very nice (Slice!)

And then the knife doctor

He gave me this advice

Now my soul is still singing…

chorus...repeat x4

He sliced me in half he were a butcher

Now I can't go no further

And I'll admit I wasn't very smart

So I went out and found myself

A guy that's so much nicer

And he taught me the way to sew my heart.

My friend the knife doctor

He taught me what to do

My friend the knife doctor

He taught me what to do

I know that I'll be dead

When I say this to you

chorus...

He sliced me in half he were a butcher

Now I can't go no further

And I'll admit I wasn't very smart

So I went out and found myself

A guy that's so much nicer

And he taught me the way to sew my heart.

My friend the knife doctor

He taught me what to do

My friend the knife doctor

He taught me what to do

I know that I'll be dead

When i say this to you

chorus...


	3. The One

The One

**This song is the theme song for my upcoming story, The Secret Life of Kazuki Fuuchoin **

I'll be the one

I guess you were lost when I met you

Still there were tears in your eyes

So out of trust and I knew

No more than mysteries and lies

There you were, wild and free

Reaching out like you needed me

A helping hand to make it right

I am holding you all through the night

Chorus:

I'll be the one, I'll be the one

Who will make all your sorrows undone

I'll be the light, I'll be the light

When you feel like there's nowhere to run

I'll be the one

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright

'Cause my faith is gone

And I want to take you from darkness to light

There you were, wild and free

Reaching out like you needed me

A helping hand to make it right

I am holding you all through the night

Chorus

You need me like I need you

We can share our dreams comin' true

I can show you what true love means

Just take my hand, baby please

I'll be the one

I'll be the light

Where you can run

To make it alright

I'll be the one

I'll be the light

Where you can run

Chorus

I'll be the one

I'll be the light

Where you can run

To make it alright

I'll be the one

I'll be the light

Where you can run

To make it all right

I'll be the one

To hold you

And make sure that you'll be alright

I'll be the one


	4. Larger Than Life

_Larger Than Life_ Originally Song By Backstreet Boys, Parody By Tina Himelstein

**Note: This song is sung from Akabane's point of view. Basically, it is Akabane's Theme song. **

Larger Than Life

You may run and hide

When you're screamin' my name, alright

But let me tell you now

There are prices to pay, alright

All of your life spent in flashes of light

Chorus:

All you people can't you see, can't you see

How your life is affecting my reality

Every time I'm down

I will make it right

And that makes me larger than life

Looking at the crowd

And I see your body dead, c'mon

Wishin' I could have killed you in a different way, c'mon

Cause all of your blood spilt keeps me alive

Chorus

All of your blood spilt keeps me alive

Chorus

Yeah, every time I'm down

Yeah, I will make it right

Yeah, and that's what makes me larger than life

Chorus


	5. Mockingbird

Mockingbird Lyrics

Normally Sang by Eminem, Parody by Tina Himelstein

**Note: This song is in the end credits of my upcoming story, The Secret Life Of Kazuki Fuuchoin Part 1: A Flicker, Then Gone.**

Yeah  
I know sometimes things might not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what did I always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What'chu crying about?  
You got me..

Hey, look I know you miss your mom  
And I know you miss your dad when I'm gone  
But I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad  
Even when you smile  
Even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes  
Deep inside, you wanna cry  
Cause you're scared  
I ain?t there?  
Una's with you in your prayers  
No more crying  
Wipe them tears  
Una's here  
No more nightmares  
We gonna pull together through itKazuki, I'm crazy ain't I?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We?re all we got in this world  
When it spins  
When it swirls  
When it whirls  
When it twirls  
Two little beautiful worlds  
Looking puzzled, in a daze  
I know it?s confusing you  
Your always on the move  
Rival's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it  
But somehow it seems, the harder that I try to do that  
the more it backfires on me  
All the things, growing up  
As Jubei that he had to see  
Jubei don't want you to see  
But you see just as much as me (to see?)  
That they did not plan it to be this way  
You're mother and dad  
But things have got so bad around here  
I don't see them ever being  
Alive ever again  
Like they used to be when it was full of joy  
But then of coarse  
Everything always happens for a reason  
I guess some things are never meant to be  
But it's just something  
We have no control over  
And that's what destiny is  
But no more worries  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day you'll wake up  
And this will all just be a dream

Chorus  
Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Everythings gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little man  
I told ya, Una's here to hold ya  
Through the night  
I know mommy?s not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise, Mama's gonna be alright

It's funny  
I remember back one year when I had nobody  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
and stuck them under the tree  
and said some of them were for me  
Cause no one didn't care 'bout me  
I'll never forget that Christmas  
I sat up the whole night cryin  
Cause I felt like a bum  
See I once had a job  
But my job was to keep you from the bad things in this bad world

And at the time in the house that you lived in  
Was burned down into the ground and it left you on the block  
And your mom, was calmly trying  
For you with a heart trying to start a new life for you  
So you can pass on the Fuuchoin  
Almost had a joyful 15th   
Till someone broke in and burned it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your little heart  
And it seemed like everything was just starting to fall apart  
Mom and dad was trying a lot  
So mama moved on to the greater side of Heaven  
Two bedroom apartment  
And I moved back to the other side of Infinity Fortress  
And that's when you and Jubei went to Mugenjou with Sakura  
And met Toshiki Uryu and then you and Jubei formed Gang Fuga  
But Uba had to work  
You and Jubei had to leave it  
Then you started seeing Ginji on the streets  
And mama wouldn't like it  
And you and Jubei are too young to understand it  
Una was an assassin  
Jubei developed a habit  
and it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cause all I ever want to do was just make you proud  
I'm sittin' in this empty house, just reminiscing  
Looking at your teenage pictures it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown  
It's almost like your brothers now  
Wow, I guess you pretty much are  
And Una's still here  
Kazuki I'm talking to you  
Una's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it, don't it?  
Shhh, mama's only gone for the moment

Chorus  
Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Everythings gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little boy  
I told ya Una's here to hold ya  
Through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy pretty baby  
But I promise  
Everything's gonna be alright

And if you ask me to,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird  
I'm gonna give you the world  
I'm gonna buy a diamond ring for you  
I'm gonna sing for you, I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if the mockingbird don't sing and the ring don't shine  
I'm gonna break that birdy's neck  
I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every karat  
Don't wit dat.  
haha


	6. Rest In Peace

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Get Backers or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Thank you!

**Author's Note: This song is originally sung by Spike in the musical episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer "Once More With Feeling." It was changed around to fit Akabane-san. Enjoy! **

Rest In Peace 

I died  
So many years ago  
But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
And why you come to be by me  
I think I finally know   
mmm-mmm

You're scared  
Ashamed of what is real  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know you couldn't heal   
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
That's amusing…

But I don't wanna play  
'Cause seeing your blood touches me  
More than I can say  
And since you're only dead to me  
I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace

Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take your heart and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay your body down   
But I can't find my, sweet release  
So let me rest in peace 

You know,  
I' am not your willing slave  
And You just love to play the thought  
That I might misbehave  
But till I do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace

I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
I' am a traitor here beneath my own breast  
And it hurts you more than I've ever guessed  
If your heart could beat, I would break your chest  
but can't you see I am unimpressed  
So leave me be and

Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep   
Let me take your heart and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay your body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?


End file.
